


Smile for the Camera

by FarAwayInWonderland



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Photo Shoots, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayInWonderland/pseuds/FarAwayInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do we have to fend off complaints because you psychologically scarred the poor make-up artists?” Mike joked as he reached his boss. Harvey just gave him his best death-glare, but by now Mike was immune to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile for the Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to me on [tumblr.](http://specter-und-ross.tumblr.com/)

“Enjoying the shoot?” Mike looked up from where he was typing on his phone to the source of the interruption.  A blonde woman stood right in front of him, dressed in white blouse and comfortable looking jeans , a camera hanging around her neck . 

“I do,” he replied, grinning. “After all it means a whole day doing nothing and watching my boss completely out of his comfort zone.”  Both he and the woman turned their heads and looked back to where Harvey was standing, surrounded by make-up artists and visibly annoyed by all their fumbling. 

“My name is Amy, by the way,” the blonde woman said with a smile on her face. 

“Mike,” he greeted back. 

“So,” Amy started. “He´s your boss? Why is he even here when it´s so obvious that he doesn’t want to?”  Right in this moment  Harvey  gave one of the assistants – a petite woman – a mouthful which made the woman  visibly swallow. 

“Our boss forced him to,” Mike explained. Jessica had come into Harvey´s office and told him that he  was to partake in a photo-shoot. Every big law firm in the city had been asked to send one of their lawyers and Jessica had decided that Pearson  & Hardman  would send Harvey.  Harvey´s vehement protest had been shot down with the usual threats. Mike still regretted that  he hadn’t taken a picture when Jessica threatened to send Louis to represent the firm instead. 

“So he´s your boss but has a boss as well?” Amy asked for clarification. 

“ I´m his associate,” Mike explained with pride in his voice. “I do all the grunt work.” 

“But he´s a good boss, isn’t he?” Amy prodded. 

“The best,” Mike replied. “He may seem like an uncaring asshole – and often he is – but  I wouldn’t want anyone else as my boss and mentor. There is much about law that isn’t taught in Harvard, that you only know through experience and he is teaching me all of it.”  Mike looked back at Harvey who seemed to have a moment of quiet as he typed on his phone, probably to assure Jessica that he hadn’t irrevocab ly  damaged the firm´s reputation.  When he saw Mike looking at him, Harvey beckoned him to come over with a short hand wave. 

“ Sorry, but I have to go,” Mike said hastily to Amy, who just nodded at him. 

“Do we have to fend off  complaints because you psychologically scarred the poor make-up artists?” Mike joked as he reached his boss. Harvey just gave him his best death-glare, but by now Mike was immune to it.

“If you aren’t able to paint someone´s face without damaging  the suit than you shouldn’t even be allowed to be anywhere near a person,” Harvey grimaced. 

“I should sue them instead,” he added and Mike could see by the contemplative look on Harvey´s face that he seriously considered this course of action.

“No,” he interrupted Harvey´s train of thought. “No destruction of a poor woman´s livelihood  just because of a little spot on your suit.” 

“I´m your boss, I can do whatever I want!” Harvey shout back with a grin on a face. 

“But I´m the one who  currently does all the paper work on the Gordon case and if you sue that woman I´ll dump it all on you,” Mike shot back playfully. 

“You wouldn’t!” Harvey looked at Mike in mock-betrayal. 

“If you´re so upset,” Mike began , steering the conversation into different waters . “Then just imagine Louis in your place.” 

“By now he would already have said something highly inap propriate and invited everyone to go mud-bathing with him,” Harvey deadpanned  back without pause . A few moment of silence, then he cracked a grin. Mike had to turn around because he was laughing so hard. 

“Please,” he wheezed between his laughter, “don’t joke about going mudding with Louis.” 

* * *

 

Amy watched the scene in front of her with fondness. There was chemistry between those two men, she just could feel it. She would eat a broom if they weren’t carrying the torch for each other. Their very interaction just seemed so instinctual as if both of them knew the other perfectly well.  And how Mike had this adoring look in his eyes when he talked about his boss; it was just so sweet! 

Amy lifted the camera and looked through the lens.  Then there was it; the perfect moment. She pulled the shutter. When she looked on the camera´s display to see the picture Amy smiled. It was perfect. 


End file.
